Love Conquers all
by YcN
Summary: It's winter, romantic, and 3 years after Kuki and Wally, and the rest's memorey were erased. They are called in for help from... well, you'll see! but remeber: no Reviews no update! Oh, and I'm also not able 2 update till 777 edits chapter 7! Oh, and
1. KEEP OUT! Diary of Kuki Sanban

**Disclaimer**: Ok, so I don't anything, let alone KND, so what? 

**A/N**: This is categorized as "romance" but do not expect this chapter to have an fluff of any kind between 3/4. Don't worry! That will come latter! One last thing: this is my first official Fan Fiction, but I'm not asking you people to be nice on reviews, I want you to tell me the truth!

Love Conquers All

Chapter 1: KEEP OUT! Diary of Kuki Sanban December 23 

Dear Diary,

I'm fifteen, I'm a girl, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, but I don't have a date for tomorrow.

WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!

_MAJIMUKAtsuku_!

Well at least it'll be a winter wonderland tomorrow, that's for sure.

_yukiwa CON CON_

_araremo CON CON_

_futtemo futtemo_

_donn donn tsumoru_

A song I learned when I was, like a kid, but I have never, and I mean NEVER been able to really remember any thing before my 13th birthday. Who knows why? Maybe I like, totally hit my head or something... maybe it's for the best?

Well, I do remember some stuff. What do I remember? Yeah, well...um... a blonde boy with a bowl hair cut with orange hoodie and baggy pants, oh, and the hottest looking green eyes. He was shorter than me, but I think he like, protected me couple of times?

OOOOOO someone is aiming me!

**xnumbah86**:

i have finally found you x#3

we do not have enough time

**sugahKooK**:

who r u?

and y am i 'x#3'?

**xnumbah86**:

NUMBAH THREE! SNAP OUT OF THIS!

I WAS ABLE TO GET MY MEMORY BACK!

I KNOW YOU CAN TOO!

**sugahKooK**:

cum again?

**xnumbah86**:

fine

go to the daftothB.D. building 2 blocks away from the high school. there 2 get in push in the botten '3-V-K-S-D'

ok

write these directions down NOW!

I don't have anything better to do, so I guess I'll do it...

**sugahKooK**:

ok wrote them down

ill b there in, lyk 5

**xnumbah86**:

good

now in exactly 30 seconds this conversation

will be erased from your hard drive

now start getting ready to leave!

**sugahKooK**:

should I bring something?

**xnumbah86**:

matter of fact

yes

bring the following:

the exact clothes you wore on your 13th birthday

the bag you had on your 13th birthday

your laptop

i know you still have this stuff for sure

now go

**sugahKooK**:

ok ok im gone

I guess I'll do as said.

I'll just wear what I'm wearing right now (short sleeve green turtle neck, table cloth cut matching green mini, black spats, green leg warmers, white sneakers. And of course my long green gloves, with my green headband)

I'll just carry everything in that bag I haven't used since my 13th birthday... hopefully laptop fits!

**A/N**: Like I said before, this is my first official Fan Fiction, and I wrote it in my bed with my lap top from 2 am3am, and ITS A SCHOOL NIGHT!

I have like a math test, 2 final drafts of current event report on the development of Robotics centered on family help, and the conflict between Korea and Japan on who owns Takegima the island that's between Japan and Korea. Oh, and I have to mention I had to write that in Japanese... I suck at kanji...Oh, and lets not forget that I don't get 2 eat lunch because of band practice...

Ok I'll stop winning...

Any ways, the meanings of the word and phrases:

_MAJIMUKAtsuku_: meaning "totally pissed off at this!" kind of thing

_yukiwa CON CON_

_araremo CON CON_

_futtemo futtemo_

_donn donn tsumoru_: a kids song about snow falling and piling up

Good night!

And I promise to score high in Japanese class this time!


	2. Wallabee Beatles’ “Curdy” Diary

**A/N: YEAH**! I updated! Ok, so this idea of them all grown up and writing a diary is a total Cliché (spelling?), but the content, I'll just try to make it original. Any ways to make it "more beta" (don't ask where the curdy hell I got that from... you'll be surprised...) I made it's in Wally's point of view as well, just for the fun of it. Also I'll try to contain my self from doing what most other people do, make the characters come out. I said "I'll Try"

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own KND, nor anything, matter of fact. I only own this laptop, my cell, iPod, and all my Gothic Lolita & Cosplay (I mostly dress up as Kuki or R.Dorothy, from 'The Big-O' to school. Easily to be Kuki, cause my hair is pretty much like hers).

Any who, here you have it!

Chapter 2:

Wallabee Beatles' "Curdy" Diary

December 23

Dear Curdy Diary

Before my best friend from 13 left for Florida, he gave me this to me as a joke. He said if I wrote in this for the next year till exactly the next December 23, he will get me a Palm Pilot.

Any friggin way, my best friends and other friends are out of the area on vacation, so im alone until the winter break ends. 'Crudy-ful' ain't it? 'Nother thing that majorly sucked-up is that I ain't got no date for Christmas, let alone Christmas Eve night. 'Mean, I'm a 16 year old with out a date.

Heck I'm starting ta sound like a chick!

I am goin' frigging loony!

Ooh

Gettin' a message...

I turned to my computer, and the following conversation was held with total amazement.

**xnumbuh86**: good, I found you and _her_, x#4

**WallyAB**: who the bloody hell r u?

**xnumbuh86**: ur saying the same thing az ur little 'kooks'

**WallyAB**: who?

**xnumbuh86**: ok, i'll just cut to the chase. If you want to learn what happened before the age 13 then do the following: go to the daftothB.D. building 2 blocks away from the high school there 2 get in push in the button '4-V-W-B-D' ok? r u comprehending me?

**WallyAB**: what eva

ill just do it

i have nothin betta 2 do

**xnumbuh86**: now write the Directions down

**WallyAB**: did

**xnumbuh86**: ok, now bring the following:

the exact clothes you wore on your 13th birthday

the bag you had on your 13th birthday

your laptop

i know you still have this stuff for sure

now go

**WallyAB**:going now

**xnumbuh86**: hurry up, we do not have any time!

o, and in exactly 30 seconds this conversation will be erased so no 1 will no, ok? no go!

My screen went blank which is weird because my computer doesn't normally do that...

Well, I guess I'll go. I mean, hey, what's the worse that can happen? I mean I need something to get my mind off the fact I have never gone out nor fallen in love, let alone had a date for Christmas...

But maybe I had gone out and loved someone before the age of 13...I mean the only thing I remember is a very attractive girl with long black hair and a greed sweater. She had a very cheerful voice that brought sun to my darkest days...

Maybe I was in love with her.

Maybe I was not.

What ever.

**A/N**: Was that too short? Cause I think it was longer than the 1st one. Sorry if you were expecting Kuki and Wally to see each other, and that moment they realize their lives were never complete and start making out. You know, all that fluff. Don't worry. Fluff will come out quite soon!

DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!

And if you do, I'll review your Fan Fiction as well!


	3. Abekobe na kodomojidai to henn na seishu...

**A/N**: Totally sorry for no fluff so far, but I'm totally getting to that soon! If you love 3/4 then you'll love the fluff I give out! I just want to build it up first, not just suddenly explode with fluff on the first chapter! Oh, and as for this Title, "Abekobe" mean can't be solved, puzzling, and crazy, "Kodomojidai" means childhood, "henn" mean weird, and seishunn...well you'll see!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the word wide web, let alone Kids Next Door!

Chapter 3:

Abekobe na kodomojidai to henn na seishunn

Dear Diary,

OMG, that felt like was totally from like some weird comic or cartoon or something! (**A/N**: Ironic, don't you think?)

What am I getting freaked over? Well... before I explain, I want to, for some reason, write down my conversation with my mom.

Mum: "Kuki-chan? konna samuinakade, dokoniikunoyo?"

Me: "MOM! Don't worry! watashi no kotowo shinpai shinaideyo!

Mum: "Kedo, konna jikantai dakara I'm kekkou worried,"

Me: "Dakara, daijyoubutte itadesyo! Any ways,tell Mushu to not katteni go into my heya, ok?"

Mum: "Ok ok, well, shichijimade niwa kaettekiteyo!"

Me: "wakata yo."

Mum: "A, sousou, Mushi gayutteta to tell you that "xnumbuh 86", or something ga kuki wo contact suru, datte. That reminds me that anta ga chisakatta koro, gibunnwo "numbuh 3" te you were yonndeta your self."

Me:"honnto?"

Mum: nods

Me: " tonikaku my Kodomojidai seemed like totally Abakobe, and my so called "seishunn" is like turing out totally hen..."

Mum: "Don't worry dear, ma ikunjyanaino?"

Me: "A sokka! bai bai!"

(**A/N**: Sorry, that was real random. I just wanted to show how real Japanese people that live in America and Japanese-Americans that are good in Japanese will talk within their families, as in mixing Japanese and English. I half to say, this conversation sounds like the one mom and I had last week... you know, the language, the content, the slang.)

Ok, so what did I apparently find out?

1-That I was a part of KND

2- My code name was Numbuh 3

3- I was part of sector V

4- I was in charge of Medical

5- I was involve with Wallabee Beatles

What I apparently not get to find out:

1- If Wally loves me back

So this is what happened:

When reached the place and punched in the code this door opened, I, naturally, went in. Closing behind me, the lights went on and I started to feel the room rise. when it stopped, the door on the other side opened, I found my self in the entrance to a really 'gi-hugic' white hall way like room with like hundreds of desks with computers and all the walls covered with doors with different codes on them. Of course there were teenagers all over the place doing stuff.

"Hello XNumbuh 3, welcome to TFATS's Global Command Center." I looked behind me and saw a tall girl with a green halter top, yellow orange mini with yellow spats that come down about half an inch above her knees, black leather combat boots that come till her knees, matching leather gloves, with dark long red hair that was in a tight high pony tail, and a dark blue bandana with 'FF-86' on it. "Come, we don't have time to waste!" and she pulled me to a door that read 'R-C room'.

In the room I saw a chair that had all these wire stuff on them which was connected to this computer on the desk 2 feet away, and a bed that was also about 2 feet away from the chair

"Um..Ah...What the hell is going on?" I asked her, who was at the moment typing in stuff in the commuter.

"I'm just trying to see if three years ago I calculated the decommissioning dose right... But I really don't see how you still don't fully remember wally. I mean when I did you guys, I did it so by the age of 16, well I your case 15 and a half, you two would remember pretty much every thing, so we didn't have to use this beauty over here..." she typed some more stuff, "Oh, there's my problem. I didn't calculate properly. Oh, well, I guess we do have to use this then." she pulled me over to the chair, put all these Band-Aid like pads and straps, and finally a helmet on my head.

"Um...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going to re-commission you, and don't worry, this won't give you permeant brain damage or any other damage, just it will make you unconscious for, lets see, 3 to 5 minutes, that's all."

Everything went black

**A/N**: Enjoying it? Well, sorry if it feels like a total cliffy at the moment, but I just thought that this was a good place to stop! Yeah, I know there isn't any fluff in this chappie either. Disappointed? well you just have to wait, cause a tsunami of them are coming soon! Sorry if you are a fan of 1/5, but don't you fret that much, cause you'll see that too, but not that much

Ok, Meanings:

as I said before I made Kuki and her mother's conversation sound natural... I mean this is how I pretty much talk to with my mom! I mean more and more it seems like Kuki's family is Japanese-American (Japanese Immigrants to America, that have generations of family living...) instead of being a Home-Grown Japanese (like I am, ok not exactly,I mean I really don't know which side to take...mom a Jap.-Ameri. and dad Japanese)

Any ways:

Mum: "Kuki-chan? konna samuinakade, dokoniikunoyo?"

Me: "MOM! Don't worry! watashi no kotowo shinpai shinaideyo!

Mum: "Kedo, konna jikantai dakara I'm kekkou worried,"

Me: "Dakara, daijyoubutte itadesyo! Any ways,tell Mushu to not katteni go into my heya, ok?"

Mum: "Ok ok, well, shichijimade niwa kaettekiteyo!"

Me: "wakata yo."

Mum: "A, sousou, Mushi gayutteta to tell you that "xnumbah 86", or something ga kuki wo contact suru, datte. That reminds me that anta ga chisakatta koro, gibunnwo "numbuh 3" te you were yonndeta your self."

Me:"honnto?"

Mum: nods

Me: " tonikaku my Kodomojidai seemed like totally Abakobe, and my so called "seishunn" is like turing out totally hen..."

Mum: "Don't worry dear, ma ikunjyanaino?"

Me: "A sokka! bai bai!"

Eaquals to:

Mum: "litle-Kuki? Where the heck are you going in this cold?"

Me: "MOM! Don't worry! Don't worry about me!

Mum: "But still, because at this hour I'm very worried,"

Me: "Like I said, Don't Worry! Any ways,tell Mushu to not go into my room with out permission, ok?"

Mum: "Ok ok, well, come home before seven!"

Me: "ok, I got it."

Mum: "That reminds me, Mushi said to tell you that "xnumbah 86", or something is going to contact Kuki, or something. That reminds me that when you were a kid, you called yourself "numbah 3"."

Me:"really?"

Mum: nods

Me: " Any ways my childhood seemed like totally crazy, and my so called "seishunn" is like turing out totally weird..."

Mum: "Don't worry dear, well, weren't you going to go?"

Me: "Oh yeah! bai bai!"

also "Seishunn" means your most spiritful, joyful, and prime years of your life, which is usually your teen years.

OMG!

It's like 5 to 4!

I wish I could send this in and publish this chappie now, but being my room is in the basement, and the primary commuter (with the air-port base) is like on the 4th floor, I have like not connection!

one last thing:

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Who Said “Love, Love Changes Everything”...

**A/N**: Ok ok, so the "tsunami of fluff" I promised is not coming this Chappie... but lets just say a little "teaser" is coming this chapter, ok? Any ways I'm hopping me explaining the meaning of the Japanese is helping, cause If you readers say it's not worth the time nor space, then I'll stop doing it. But if you say it's helping, then I'll add more words and stuff, ok? Any ways, I should be doing my Science homework for tomorrow, but I have 40min. lunch, and I'm bringing my laptop to school any ways!

**Disclaimer**: I ain't the owner of any sorta' stuff so, get ova it! LMAO! Sorry, I couldn't resist! I just had to do that after that really weird conversation with... oh, never mind.

Chapter 4:

Who Said "Love, Love Changes Everything"?

Dear Diary,

So I did as Numbuh 86, I mean FF-86, told me to, and well, I, most importantly, found out who Kuki is.

Let me start from when I was dragged into the 'R-C room' (**A/N**: I'm cutting to the chase, cause I'm too lazy to write the same thing over as the previous chappie.).

Then I saw her. Her beauteous long hair draping along the side of the bed. Her body structure more perfect than of the Goddess, Venus. The green on her like the pearls and tail of a mermaid, supplementary to her exquisiteness. That's when I realized who she was. She was the girl from all those fragments of my childhood memories.

"Anything coming back to you Wally? I just found out that I 'decommissioned' you two too much. So I guess I have to use this on you as well," Typing more stuff in the computer noticing my look of concern for the girl, she added, "Oh, don't worry 'bout her. She was re-commissioned like 2 minuets ago,so she'll be awake only a minute after you, so by the two of you aren't going to be using that bed together for that long of a time. Then again, by the time your done, you would be happy it happened." The once again she dragged me, this time to the chair and strapped me in. "Oh, and don't worry, this won't give you permeant brain damage or any other damage, just it will make you coma toasted, for, lets see, 3 to 5 minutes, that's all."

Then I felt a shock go down my body, and I was out.

(**A/N**: Going back to Kuki's Diary...)

Next thing I knew it I was on that bed in the R-C room. My body felt stiff and my _atamaga gan gan natteru_ÅB

"Good to have you back again, XNumbuh3. I also took the Liberty to call your mom as your current best friend's mother, and said your spending the night, if she does try to call her, then I will come out as the mother again." I knew Who she was, Fanny a.k.a. Numbuh 86, _kedo imawa_ she was the creator of Teens From Across The Street, an organization created to protect Kids _to_ teens from _warui otonatachi _and some times actually help the _ii_ Adults.

"Um, FF-86 86? Why do I know this stuff about TFATS even though I never knew about it, being it was made after we were decommissioned?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you but, I also added important data about TFATS in the both of you, along with other stuff. For example, now you are a master at Ballet Gymnastics, Weaponry Marital arts, which you are specialized in using dart like swords and the baton, and finally computer hacking skills." By then I wasn't really listening _datte_ I saw that I was lying next to Wally, the love of my life, well at least before 13 and now.

His hair was shinny and silky, so _majide_ perfect in every way, being spiked up. Having own only a T-shirt on at the moment, you can clearly see a clear and hard six-pack, with _ude_ of well, _tetsu_! I also noticed that he was now taller than me, by alot. "Don't worry about him, he should be awake about a minute or two. I also set it up so he could spend the night at this base for the night. You two need to recover over the drain, and you guys can always sneak out late at night onto the balcony and the great view from the top floor," and and winked at me. She knew. Was it _sonnani_ obvious?

_Tonikaku, ima_ feeling way tired, I dragged one of the folding chairs leaning on the wall to sit right next to my Wally and pulled out my Diary.

So here I am.

In a place I would have never dreamed of coming since 13.

Next to my Wally.

OOOOO

He's waking up!

Bye for now

The Future Mrs. Kuki Sanban Beatles!

**A/N**: that is such a cliché calling her self Mrs. Beatles, but that was kind of my point.

So, who said "love, love changes everything"? To answer that, it was Andrew Lloyd Webber. It's from the song, well, 'Love Changes Everything' which is a song in Aspects of Love, one of the many musicals that Mr. Webber wrote music's for. Also He has written songs for Phantom of the Opera, Evita, Cats, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat, Jesus Christ Super Star, Star Light Express. That's about it (no, I did not just now go to some web site to reached it, I knew this stuff from off the top of my head. I mean going to MTE for 3 years at DHT does help!).

Ok, meanings:

_atamaga gan gan natteru _: "my heads throbbing"

_kedo imawa _: "yet, at the moment" or "but, right now"

_warui otonatachi _: "Bad adults"

_ii_ : "good"

_datte_ : "cause"

_majide_ : "totally" or "completely" or "very"

_ude_ : "arm"

_tetsu_ : "steel"

_sonnani_ : "that"

_Tonikaku_ : "Any ways"

_ima_ : "right now"

Ok, now please REVIEW!


	5. Spy's, super heroes, or TFATS

**A/N**: Ok, so I've been writing these fanfics at 1 am 5am in the morning, on school nights, so if you find a mistake, cut me some slack! Also, at the moment, my head is filled with fluff, thinking of my Wally, of me being Kuki (I mean he has blond and I'm Japanese). So, If I go over board with the fluff... well you know what I mean!

Oh, before I get into disclaimers:

34 more days till I'm officially done with Middle school

36 more days till I leave for Hawaii

36, a plane ride, and a 30 min. drive till I'm back at the Makiki street Apartment (a.k.a. my 2nd home, a.k.a. my summer home)

36, a plane ride, a 30 min. drive, getting ready, and another 30 min drive till I'm at Diamond Head Theater! And if you know me real good, you'll know what that means!

38 more days till I'm 14!

**Disclaimers**: I don't own KND, so what? Life goes on...

Also I'm writing the replies to your reveiws at the end!

Any who, I ended the last chappie with Wally blacked out and Kuki being told by Fanny that now she is the master of Gymnastics, weaponry marshal arts, and computer hacking.

Questions answered in this chappie:

Ok, so I'm starting off from where we left off with Wally.

OOOOOOOOOO

Almost forgot about the Disclaimers!

**Disclaimers**: Don't own KND, Don't the characters, but I do own this curdy cat that's ON MY FOOT RIGHT NOW, AND STOPPING BLOOD CIRCULATION!

Chapter 5:

Spy's, super heroes, or TFATS

(**A/N**: starting off right after where he blacks out)

Next thing I new it I was looking up at something better than an angel, and a goddess. Her eyes full of bliss, and he chest... (**A/N**: pervert... ha ha couldn't resist! I just had to put that!)...well lets just say it was pretty feminine, and was only a few inches from my face. She leans over to my ear, and whispers "A good rainbow monkey morning to you" she giggles, and kisses me softly on my cheek. I fell my cheeks turn redder than...

Numbuh 1's favorite swearer?

That's when all my memories flew back to me. Not only the hugs from Numbuh 3 aka My sweet goddess/angel aka Kuki, but also the missions, the tree house, the moon base, and TFATS?

"Um...Fanny? Numbuh 86? XNumbuh 86? FF-86?"

"Oh, I think its time I took you two to the C2-room..." and she garbed the hold of us and pulled us out of the room and into the C2-room, or the Central Control room.

The three of the four room's walls were covered with computer screens; with the main wall was a singular gigantic screen, which was was connected to a also gigantic control panel. Right smack in the middle was a very very familiar machine.

"Ok, I know you two are pretty much confused about everything, so even though I put this info into your brain, I'll explain 'bout all this stuff, just in case, ok?" I couldn't stop looking at Kuki, and I also saw that she was starting to turn as red as... Numbuh 1's favorite sweater? Dang, why do I keep using that analogy?

"So, Teens From Across The Street aka TFATS is a teen organization where ex-KND members assure the safety of kids and KND members, Teenagers, and sometimes even adults that are good. Any ways in actuality KND was originally a kids training program for the government to recruit and train future CIA and FBI members, but finding that out Father, originally a convict, wanted to make it so that there won't be no KND so that the people that go into the CIA or FBI would have no experience, making it easier to operate." Kuki and I, at that state were gaping at Fanny. I knew she was thinking the same thing as I was, 'we're suppose to be training to go into the FBI or CIA?'. "Any ways, because of this Father started to get frustrated, so figured out that he if he get ex-KND members, make there memories come back, but alter them to make it seem like they were working under Father. After recruiting about 20 ex-KND's, which was about a year ago, the government found out, and being that when I was decommissioned, thinking this kind of thing was possible, they put a tracer on me. Then when it did happen, they dragged me in this building and did a re-commissioning thing on me, and asked what I could do. Telling them that we should do the same thing, you know, fight fire with fire? (**A/N**: yes, corny pun, with Father being on fire and all)."

I looked over to Kooks again, she seemed tired, and I knew why. The 're-commissioning' thingy, while pulling out memories of KND from under everything, so we can genuinely remember, it pretty much drained us both.

"So what are we suppose ta do?" I asked, getting tiered by the second.

"Well, basically, if you expect the re-commissioning, then you two will be working as partners, working together, helping each other out." I felt a rush of happiness. 'I'll be able to work with Kuki again! And it will be even better, cause now where partners!' I thought. "Operations will be mostly on stopping Father. Also another primary thing that we, the TFATS, does is to also try to shut down the Charming Adolescents from Down the Avenue..."

Cutting her off, I asked, "let me guess, The Delightful dorks, all grown up?"

"Yes." She nodded,"Now, will you to except the re-commissioning?"

"Can the two of us talk it over?" Kuki suddenly came out of her silence. Crud, she looked especially good in this light...heck, she looks good any where any time! Then, suddenly Kuki stands up from the chair she was sitting up and dragged me to the corner. "Wally? Wh-what do you think? I mean... I will be... well fun to know where helping again..." I started to blush and started to scratch the back of my head.

"Um, ah... I think, well, that it will be fun that we can work together as a team...I mean partner, you know, relive old times," I answered, giving her a grin.

"So...?"

"If you're doing it, then I am." I saw her face was also red, but now, after what I said, her face suddenly lit up.

"OK!" And once again the girl of my dreams pulled me over to where Fanny was standing and was talking into his watch. "Fanny? WE ACCEPT!"

"Ok, then lets get on with it!" she motioned us to follow her, and she lead us to the very-familiar-looking machine. "Because many people complained that the original method of entering the KND was too disgusting and too childish for teens, so were going to use the quadruple method, a new and improved commissioner! Ok, which of you wana go first?" I noticed that Kuki looked scared.

"I'll go. If it's dangerous, at least she'll be safe." Kuki was dumbfounded. I knew it would be better if at least she would be safe. " 'K, so how does this thing work?"

"Put you eyes in the eye scanner..." she pushed my head,and banged it agents this thing that looked like a pair of binoculars. "Then, put you hand on the palm scanner..." shoving my hand on the plate looking thing, and plucked a bit of my hair.

"OUCH! That friggin heart! What the crud are you doin?"

"...And you put a strand of hair in this..."

"Ex-Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 4, state your name." A very very familiar voice...

"Um... Wallabee Beatles...?"

"Wallabee Beatles, welcome to Teens From Across The Street. Your code name is WB-4."

"Happy now WB-4? You weren't hurt, violated, let alone killed. So is it ok if Kuki do it now?" I nodded, and Kuki did the same thing as I just did.

"Ex-Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 3, state your name."

"KUKI SANBAN!" she squealed, she was good old Numhuh 3 again.

"Kuki Sanban, welcome to Teens From Across The Street. Your code name is KS-3."

"Now that that's done, I will have to show to your rooms and let you two have rest, even though I should tell you two about..." I looked at my watch, but it wasn't even 2 pm.

"It's its not even 2, man! Tell us." I was quite frustrated.

"Ok, ok. I'll show you two to your rooms, and you guys get cleaned up and changed into something clean. And at dinner, which is on Level B-5 at 6:30, I will tell you two about what your first mission is, ok?"

"OK!" Kuki chimed.

So,we rode the Elevator, feeling it go up, and it stopped.

"Welcome to level 89," the door opened and reveled a gigantic living room, fully furnished, with the wide screen TV bigger than the one that we had at sector V. also there was a really neat and clean looking kitchen with the largest 'fridge. "This is you two's common room. Being partners, you will live together and live together as much as possible, to get used to the thought of being partners." One wall was completely a window, with the view of the town and everything. "The TV is also the main computer for you sector, which is as before will be V." Then I started to notice the colors were, well ours. I mean, there was two sofa, one green and black, the other was orange and blue. The kitchen was green and black, with the eating and stuff area was orange and blue. You get my point? It's seemed like it was a apartment Kuki and I would get when... I mean if, we get married... "Ok, now I'll show you both your rooms now. First your room, WB-4" And she pulled us both to the wall that was blue, with orange door, with a plaque that said 'WB-4'.

That's when I entered the best Bedroom ever!

It was the same size as the common room. But it had an orange rug (felt really comfy when I walk on it) with Blue walls. There was also a one-wall window, but also with my own balcony! The bed was also orange and blue. but the best thing about that this bed was it was a king size water bed! A WATER BED! Parallel to the bed was the desk with the biggest type of iBook G4 That was gratified! It looked so cool! It said "Wally B" in orange and blue around it. Opening 'my' computer it showed a screen with the wall paper of the same thing that was on the cover of my computer. Then I noticed something on the desk top.

"My Winter Break homework?"

"Yes, because this whole Winter Break you will be working, we had it done for you so you wouldn't have to do it your self."

"Sweet!" I looked over to the last wall. "A book shelf?" Then I looked closer, and found that on the book shelf was all published comics in the series of Yipers, Amazing Spider-man, and Astonishing X-men.

"Also, I have to show you two more things..." walking over to the night stand and pulled out a remote controller, and handed it to me "...push the button 'TV'," and I did. When I did the wall right behind my desk flipped and reveled a gigantic TV! "Now push 'DVD'," and when i did the top part of my night stand flipped, and reveled a DVD player. "...and if you want to see what DVD's you want, push 'DVDz'," when I did, the farthest right side of the book shelf turned and reveled a shelf full of DVDS! "...and the second thing is...well, try pushing bottom 'G&C'," When I did, this dictionary between Amazing Spiderman #45 and #46 popped out, like it was going to drop, but instead it stayed there, and opened. "...Now put you hand on that, then scan your eyes." After doing as little Fanny told me, the rest of the shelve twirled, and reveled a whole selection of different gadgets and a wardrobe of orange, blue and black. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but now you are a professional at gymnastics, weaponry marshal arts, and 2x5 technology making ad use expert(**A/N**: when there in KND, the technology is 2x4, but it's one grade higher!). Your especially top class of knife-boomerangs use and sword use in weaponry marshal arts. Also, we have learned its better when on missions as spies and super hero's..." I cut her off.

"Super heroes? I thought we where operatives."

"Yes, but also training for FBI or CIA agent, so you'll learn to be spies and alot of times act as super hero's for saving people." I was gaping at her, but Kuki didn't seem to mind. "Any ways, we have found that in missions, other then you go under cover, it is better to be wearing conferrable and fitting black clothes, so we have bought for both of you a selection of full black out fits, that we think you'll like, also a selection of normal clothes and essinal clothes for normal times or when going undercover." I then looked over to the gadgets... "You will each have one utility belt, full of things, you well find out soon, are very very useful, head sets, hand held computers, 2x5 weapons, night vision sunglasses, in your case WB-4, and in your case, KS-3, goggles, personal weapons, and other stuff." Looking over to the full rack of like, 30 different types of knife-boomerangs and 20 types of swords. "Ok, any questions?" That's when I remembered about the bag I had slung over my back.

"Um, what do we do with these?"I asked

"Same question" Kuki agreed

"Oh, yes, I have to see if they are bugged by Father, but when I'm done un-bugging, I'll give it back to you, ok?"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Where did ya guys get the money to spend on all this stuff?"

"Well, remember when we were in KND, and when we went shopping we asked to put it on the Kid's Next Door tab? Well that tab was paid by the government, I mean they use us like this, so they wanted to pay us in some way. So, the same thing goes for this."

So, after that, I ended up not going on the tour of Kuki's room, cause I felt too tired. Instead, I took a shower, changed into a orange no-sleave, and blue shorts. I mean even though it's winter, we have central heating,so it doesn't matter. Now, I'm in my bed, writing in this diary, while staring out the window,only thinking about Kuki...

**A/N**: so how's that soundin? I'll have the next chappie out right after I get Fairy to send me back the checked version! Ok, so here's the replys to your reviews:

**Dark Magician Fairy** : OMG! Thanks 4 ALL the help! you totally rock! Ok, that sounded way way corny!

**NeoAthena**: Thanks! I still don't get what you mean as a 'beta reader'

**Numbah52 the waterbender**: Your welcome! And right back at'cha!

**Luna Met**: Cathy? Ok, if that is Cathy, I hope you get the story more now!

**Sour Apple Ashy-Chan**: I'm happy me putting in the Japanese is some how helping someone! In what way is it confusing?

**Ruri**: RURI! _kokode iu kedo_ at the dance you were supose to help me! Not embarass me! _tonikaki ima itta koto maji tekitou! _Any ways, I'm thinking you've never watched KND, _desho_? Any who, _arigato_!

**Numbuhfour'sGirlFriend**: Hu?

**Pechi**: PECHI! _teka _in Hobit, which Goblin did you kill? _uchiwa _kiiled by Cloe! Any waysupdate _shitayo _!


	6. Koisuru onnawa kireisaa

**A/N**: Ok, this is quite oh, I don't know… PAINFUL! What am I doing? Well I'm wearing a moisturizing mask and conditioner in my hair. And what makes this painful? Well, this mask stretches my skin, and when it goes in my eye, it majorly stings! And why am I doing such a thing? Um… well… you'll see!

Sigh I wish June 13 will come sooner... Any ways, sorry for not updating for a bit! I mean bringing my lap top to school every day, you'd expect that I'll be already done with this story, but there is a such thing as home work in our school as well, even if you see people playing basket ball in the halls, and eating during class.

Ok, because I've only written chapters that are majorly short, from now on they will be quite long, ok? Unless, I have to cut there for dramatic reasons, that I have to. FYI, this chapter, I just found out, is about 7 pages! Also replies to the reviews are after translations, ok?

One last thing: If people don't review, I won't update! And you will never know who Miryoku is, what happened to the Numbuh 1,2 and 5, and you won't find out what Christmas has to do with the story! So no reviews, no updates, cupish (sp?)?

**Disclaimer**: KND is owned by someone that is not a teen, and I'm a teen, so get over it!

Chapter 6:

Koisuru onnawa kireisaa

Dear Diary,

I LOVE WALLY!

AND I LOVE THIS ROOM!

Ok, so after FF-86 re-commissioned us and showed us Wally's room, she showed me my room. Ok, so this is what happened:

She led me to a green wall with a black door, with the plaque with 'KS-3' on it. My room was pretty much like Wally's.

_Chigai _:

Instead of the bed being a waterbed, it was a tempurpidic bed

The floor was _tatami_

The _kabe_ was a green base kimono print _kabegami_ (with little pink _sakura _'s

on it)

The bed sheets was matching the wallpaper

Over the bed was a _kuro to midoro no_ canopy

My computer had a green lace print on the corners and the middle, in the most _kireini_ written _shuuji_, said 'Sanban Kuki' on it (**A/N**: You people do know that 'kuki' in Japanese means steam, right?)

The _hondana_ was filled up with all the published books written by Meg Cabot (**A/B**: who wrote Princess Diaries, 1-800-where-R-You, Mediator, and other young adult romance books) in both Japanese and English, all the books of the series Fearless, all the books in the series Gossipgirls.

The wardrobe was filled with green and black clothes

The weapons I had was 40 sets of knife-darts, that comes in holders that I can strap on places, and different types of batons.

"I almost forgot!" Fanny, who was about to leave me alone in my _heya_, struggling to _hipparu_ something out of her gadget belt. "Here, we put songs in that we thought that you would like, and if you want to add more songs, the plug should be in your desk drawer, and there's also already Lime Wire already on your computer..." pulling out a green mini-iPod with matching green earphones. Then I noticed that the on the _uramenn_ had the same calligraphy as my iBook, and on the front side's corners' had the _isyo no_ lace design as my iBook!

"OMG! THANKS!... But how 'bout Wally? Does he get one?"

"Of, course, I completely forgot, so I'll give it to him latter."

"Should I just give it to him?" I asked. " I mean there's, like, 4 and a half more hours, so he might want to listen to his iPod, you know?"

"Ok then, here," handing me a orange mini-iPod that had the same layout as mine, "see you at dinner! Remember,it's on Level B-5 at 6:30." and she left _yatto_ my room.

After she left I took a 30 min. _furo to _shower , which was in the common room, changed into a yellow-green no sleeve 'Elala' style dress from Fotus, that had only one strap, and came with one matching long arm warmer, a matching wrist band, and matching collar (**A/N**: ok, so I'm sure most of you people have heard of Forus. It's a brand that makes clothes that looked like it came out of the movie AI, or something. I, personally, really like this brand, and found it while shopping around Amerika-Mura yes, that is how it's spelled trying to find either a big puffy pink or white skirt, or a black corset. Any ways, if there isn't a convenient Fotus shop near you, check out the site its:

http/ And if you want to see a picture of the dress, then push the link on the top of the page "item", then push the link "blouson/coat" no, that was not a spelling error, then go down to the place that says "onepeace", and the first one is a white type, the 2nd one is a pink on, 3rd is a red on and the fourth is the one our Kuki is wearing, a yellow-green one.), and some black spats. I knew that Fotus was a really high price brand, having a coat from there, but I really love this dress! So, I guess they shopped around and found stuff that I would wear!

Any ways, the only reason why I'm wearing this, ok other then the fact that I really really have wanted this dress for a year, ever since last spring break I went back to Japan, is that I want to make a impression on Wally. I mean this dress really brings out the best in my curves, so, you know, when I go knocking on his door, I'll be totally irresistible, and he will figure out that his life is not complete with out me...

AS IF!

I mean how would a guy like Wally actually look twice at a girl like me? He's a total baddy type tough guy that would only look twice at a girl that has shocking pink highlights, fish net top with a tube top, and the shortest skirt ever...

Maybe that's what I should do...

Who am I kidding?

Any who, I just found my make up bag in my desk drawer, so I think I'll wear light green smoky eye shadow and some lip gloss that makes my lips look bigger, juicier and more kissable!

Dear Diary,

I just had the most perfect time ever. Ok, so this would completely makes me sound like a chick, but I don't give a crud!

You wana why?

CAUSE I'M IN LOVE!

Ok, so this is what happened this past hour:

So after about thirty minutes of just staring out of the window from my room, and just plainly thinking about Kuki and how it would be like to be going out with her and all, suddenly I heard someone e knocking, but obviously I knew who it was.

"Hey Wally!" came a chime of music... "Can I come in?" I was pretty much in a state of shock ' the girl of my dreams coming into my room!' Well, ok, so that was over doing it, but I was totally in my own dream world.

"Um...A-Ah guess s-so" stuttering like a ass I was.

Then she made an entrance.

I knew she must have taken a shower cause her hair was damp. But it was worth it, cause her hair caught the rays of the light in my room, causing her hair to gleam.

Her eyes, were seamed bigger and rounder than usual. Her lips were looking juicy and made me want to just grab her at that moment and just kiss her right there and then.

Ugh... I hate hormones...

Her body...

Um...lets just say it was developed, and all.

Her legs, long and stunning.

Best put, she was all round perfect.

That's when I noticed that I was turning red as, well , good old Niggie's favorite sweater, and my jaw had fallen to the ground.

"Um, hey Wally! I just came to give you this." I noticed she was starting to turn red as well and stare just as much as I was "Ah..Numbuh... I mean... um..FF-86 gave me a green one and, um...said she forgot to give you... y-yours to you s-so she told me to... um... give you your-r's..." That's when I kind of figured out what exactly she was staring at.

She was staring at m chest!

Well what can I say? Cause my room was starting to get hot (I don't know if it was the heater or my hormones...) so about a minute before she came in I took off my usual hoddie and my white T-shirt, and just had on my jeans. Also for the past three years I've worked out alot. I mean before our memories were erased, I was a scrawny little kid that thought I was tough, but now in was a 16 year old that's six feet, ten inches, with a six pack I've worked our and earned.

"Thanks Numb... I mean KS..." oh yeah, I was a tomato.

"You can call me Kuki... But I liked it better when you called me Kooks..." and she was also a tomato. "Wally? We have, like, four hours to kill, so wana go to the ice-cream place you use to take me to cheer me up, and all? You know, to relive the old times?" Do I remember? Of course I did! How can I not remember every moment I spent with the perfect girl in the whole universe?

"Ok..."

"GREAT! I'll meet you in the common room in minute!"

"But it's snowing! Too cold for ice-cream..."

"But that's the point!" and the girl that started in every dream I had from age 5 threw 13 and today skipped out of my room, humming!

Dear Diary,

Quick thing before I leave:

OMG! Wally's sixpack!

Can he be any hotter?

Totally the perfect guy!

Ugh

If only he was my BF! But likely to already be taken!

Ok, leaving to go to the ice-cream place with him now!

Ok, so After I put on my T-shirt, my hoodie, and a orange coat that I found in my closet, I left my room only to find my self being ready after a girl.

"Come on, slowpoke, lets go!" and pulled me to the elevator. She herself had on over what she was wearing before a black fur robe style coat, green scarf, and instead of having sneakers, had on knee high black boots. Also she had a small green shoulder bag. "I'm guessing you only brought only your wallet and you cellphone, yeah?" giving me a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, It said on the side of the closet that under any conditions, that you must always have your primary weaponry marshal arts wepons, watch comunicator, handheld, utility belt and night vision goggles or glasses." I was clue less. "Good thing I brought this," pulling out a orange back pack, the same one I say in my closet "It had a label 'partner's extra' on it, and brought it just in case." I opened the bag and found a orange and black hand held, a watch, pair of sunglasses, A Belt with different pockets on them, a size adjustable sword and two palm size knife-boomerangs.

"Thanks Kooks!"

"Oh, and you should p-...what did you just call me?" her face lit up.

"Kooks, I just called you Kooks, just the way I used to..." curdy hell, I blush too much.

"Yeah..."

"And you were saying?" try hard to look like I didn't really mind if she was happy or something.

"Um... that you should put the belt on your jean, and to put on the watch... you know... to be prepared." After that, we where pretty much silent untill we got to the lobby. She finally broke the silent when we left the building.

"Oh my God! It's so friggin cold!" Clinging on to me, and feeling my self getting hotter and hotter by the moment.

"I told you going to the ice-cream place and eating ice-cream in this time of year is totally not right!" I told her jokingly.

"But hey! Like I said, we can relive old times" giggling and tightening her grip.

"Yeah, but remember, we went out to eat ice-cream together when it was the summer!" looking down at her and smiling, "But like you said, we can relive old times." Giving her a smile.

"So, Wally, what's the major high light since you were decommissioned?"

"Nothing much, I mean go to school, sit in class, eat lunch, sit in class some more, leave school, do homework, eat dinner, go to sleep." I didn't want to add that fact that I had no girl friends at all, just in case she didn have a boyfriend. "You?"

"Ditto." Looks up at me, and smiles some more. "Life is sooooooo totally boring with out KND..."

"I'm guessing you've stopped obsessing over Rainbow Monkeys, right?"

"Well, duh! I mean I do still have my favorite orange one..." she started to blush, "but the other ones, I gave to Mushi."

That's when we entered the Ice-cream place.

"What do you wanna get, Kuki?" I noticed even if we were in the shop, which was heated, she was still clinging on to me. Not that I wanted her to let go. "I'll treat ya"

"REALLY!" I nodded "YEAH!"

"So, what do you two love birds would like to get today?" The lady at the counter asked.

"W-we a-aren't..." I was speechless.

"We'll take the a double fudge with extra chocolate chunks and triple sprinkles!" Did she notice that we were just labeled as a couple? She must have not noticed.

After I paid, we ended up taking the ice cream to go. When we got back to our sector, we sat at the dinning table and shared the sundae.

"So, Kooks... are ya..." I couldn't spit it out. I wanted her with all my heart as my own, but I just couldn't ask.

"Am I what?" scooping another spoon full of chocolate chunks to her perfectly shaped mouth.

"Well, um, are ya a-avalible?"

"Of course, silly! If I weren't available then I wouldn't be here! Instead I'll be at some party."

"You mean you don't have a...?"

"A Boyfriend? I wish! I've got a crush on this guy for the longest time, but I've never had the courage to tell him, so I've never gone out in my life!" I felt a wave of relief wash through me. But who was this mystery guy? "OOOO I almost forget! I have to go get Christmas present for that guy!" I also had a wave of jealousy wash over me. Lucky bastard.

"Ok."

"Well you can finish the ice-cream with out me! But if you don't, then just leave it in the fridge, and we can eat it more together latter! Any ways, I need to go to the mall now to buy the present! Well latter!" And she just left me there.

Alone.

So, why was that made it the best time I've had (like I said, this seriously makes me sound like a chick)?

Cause I spent it with my girl, and that I found that she's single.

Now I have to find the guy she likes...

**A/N**: Like it? Don't? Speak up, review or send a mail. If there is enough, then I'll update! Any ways, I pretty much know what's gona happened from now. Trust me, the next chappie will be important! I mean what's more important than meeting Miryoku?

Any ways, before I tell ya the meaning of the words with in, I'll tell ya the meanings of the title. '_Koisuru onnawa kireisaa_' means, women that are in love are exceptionally beautiful. In actuality, this is proven in science. Supposedly, when in love, a type of hormones is let out, and changes you for the better, or something...

**Meanings**:

**_Chigai_** : "difference"

**_tatami_ **: a type of flooring that is used in Japan that is made out of rice steams

**_kabagami_ **: "wallpaper"

_**sakura** _: "cherry blossoms"

**_kuro to midori_** : "black and green"

_**kireini** _: "beautifully done"

**_shuuji_ **: Japanese calligraphy

**_hondana_** : "book shelve"

_**heya** _: "room"

_**hipparu** _: "pull"

_**uramenn** _: "back side"

**_yatto _**: "finally

_**funo to** _: "Bath and"

**Replies to Reveiws**:

**Sour Apple Ashy-Chan**: like I said, loved the story, Numbuh 440. Haha, u did contact Mazzi latter on right? Sorry if I'm bugging you to much.

**Mazzi4**: I did! Like it? oooo and pweeez update on your'sas well? Also, thanks for putting my Prof. on your site! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! jk jk

**Pechi**: _Mane_. _Teka uchi no _laptop_mo _Kuki_no _lap top_mitai dayo!_ _Teka_, who's straight hair? Reina got straight hair?_ Teka, konogoro_ I don't see her!

YcN, never to be called Christella


	7. Daisuki dayo

**A/N**: Ok, sorry i haven't updated, even if I've already finished writing chapter 8 and 75 of chapter 9. . . my compy got confiscated, and still is, but my mom is letting me use it this week because of my 3 slide shows (one in Japanese) 3 written final essays, and 1 portfolio of all the current event articles and the summaries I've written up of the past 9 weeks. Well I only have the Romeo and Juliet skit thing on monday, and my finals for Math, which I'm sooooo not failing, I mean then what's the point in going to summer school to get ahead in studies? Ok, so I finally have Miryoku i, well not completely. Miryoku is more less me, other than the fact that im only 13, 11 months, and some days, and she's 14 and 6 months, and the fact that I don't have red highlights (yet, on monday I'm gonna temporary dye it,and dress like Miryoku). And also I still live in Kobe, Miryoku left Kobe when she was 13. . . Well, I'm just join to say she is a key character for what will happen,and in the sequel (starting to work on that!) she is an even more bigger character. . . Oh, and lets not forget about Mazzi, Ashy and DYFairy (too obvious who these people really are? hehe). But by what I have written, can anyone of you figure out what the heck is join on? Try guessing, not that it will change any thing I've written or going to write. Any who, will respond to reviews at the end! (Mazzi: am i hinting too much?)

Chapter 7:

_Daisuki dayo_

Dear Diary,

Being a TFATS is really convenient, didn't you think?

I mean I was riding down the elevator when the elevator stopped on Level 75, and a _goshurori_ girl came in. She had black hair with red high light, that went down a little bit under her sholders, which was down exert the hair a little behind her bangs, which were pulled back and tied in the back like a mini pony tail, with a big red bow pined on it. She had on a red one sleeve top, with a pair of black fish net arm warmers that went up till her sholders, with a black pleated mini over a red shorts that came down about a half a inch above her knee. With combat boots that came one or two inches below her knees, she had on red and black striped over-knee shocks. Her face was made-up with smoky red eye shadow and the darkest red lips ever.

That's when I noticed the label on her shirt. (**A/N** : will post on depart pic of Miryoku soon. Also, will explain what her name means and will explain what it has to do with her Numbuh, which will be also reveled in the next chappie, with the lifting of her shirt. No, there isn't any striping in this story, but any ways...)

"Is that shirt from _Sweet-B_?" one of my fave brands.

"How do ya know 'bout _Sweeto-Be_?" Like me, she didn't have a Japanese ascent when she talked, but when she specked Japanese, I can tell, that she was fluent at it.

"I'm from Japan too! Kuki Sanban, _yoroshiku _!" Her face brightened up.

"_Koshirakoso,_ Miryoku Ookami. I'm guessing you've been in American all your life, but your Parents are from Tokyo, _desyo_ ? Also you have one _imooto_, _etto_... about five or six years younger than you." Very surprised? Obviously! "I'm half Japanese-American, and half full Japanese. _Umareta toki kara jyuusann sai made _I lived in _Kobe_, I moved I've moved back to and been livin' in the states for _ichinenn hann. _Having, like, a millionare, a raper, and a dark poet for brothers, I've turned into a total _vizuaru-kee_." My first question was, how did she know about me?

"Um...why did... how...I..." basically stunned.

"_Shinpai shinaide_, your not the only one that acts like that when I tell them how theit total life is. See, you know when we where re-commissioned? FF-86 inputted a special talent? Like mechanic handling? Well, I was given the knowledge to read people through how they speak, facial expressions, _te to ashi no_ movement, ascents, _me no ugoki_. You know, like I just did to you." So, like I was given the profession to hack into computers.

"Ok, then you ask me four questions, and I'll lie at one. Then, tell me which one, ok?"

"_etto..._ which is you fave songs and all?" I was gona tell the truth on that.

"Orange Range's '_Hana _', _Ootsuka Ai_''s '_Sakuranbo_' and '_Daisuki dayo_', Porno Grafit's 'Sister' and 'Apollo'... Oh, and I can't forget '_Numa Numa Iei_' by the group O-zone." That was my favorite Japanese songs, bu I was too lazy to say my favorite English songs.

"What are you gona do from _ima _till dinner?" This to I was not gona lie.

"Go Christmas shopping and buy a special gift for my crush."

"You to? I mean I was gona do the same, but not for my crush, but for my _kareshi_!"

"So, your gona go to the mall?"

"Nah, why bother? I was gona go to level B-6 and 'window-shop'!"

"_Nani sore_?"

"_Dakara_, _hanbunn_ of that level is like, show windows, displaying all the stuff selling at the mall, and more. So, if you want something there, than, _osu_ the button on the side,and a screen will appear, asking for you hand print. _Sonoato_, It asks you who you wanted it to be sent to, when, and if you want it warped. The earliest is three minutes." I wonder what else they have in this building?

"Who's you crush." I was defiantly lying on this one.

"He's a guy that sits next to me in English, but he's not a operative." I said it as emotion less as possible.

"That's a lie. Your crush is a operative, he is not in your English class, and also he is your partner." Ok, I was seriously freaked.

"Will you..."

"_Daijyoubu_, I won't tell anyone!" her dark red lips curled into a smile. "Oh, and you don't know this, but, it's not just a _kataomoi_, its love."

That's when the elevator door swished open, showing that i was on the lobby. "Mall?"

"Nah, _yappari_ I'm gona go with you to level B-6." And I pushed the 'close' button on the control panel on the elevator.

We should have been looking for gifts for our guy, we did that after we looked for Party dresses. See, I was planning to ask Wally tonight out to the big Christmas Eve Party... so I wanted to be prepared.

Uh-Oh

I'll tell you more 'bout what we bought latter.

It's 6:20, and dinner's at 6:30! I need to at least put on some lip gloss!

(**A/N** : Before I go any farther into the fic, here are the translations to Kuki's Diary)

**_gosurori_** : 'gothic lolita' lolita is the exact opposite of gothic, as if frilly frilly lacy, porcelain doll and victorian maid kind clothes. like I said, I made Miryoku like me as much as possible!

**_Sweet-B / Sweeto-Be_** : 'Sweeto-Be' is how Japanese pronounce Sweet-B. Sweet-B is also 1 of my fave brands!

**_Yoroshiku_** : 'nice to meet you' (formal way: _Yososhiku onegaishimasu_)

**_Kochirakoso_** : 'same here'

**_desyo_** : 'right?'

**_imooto_** : 'little sister'

**_eeto_** : 'um'

**_Umareta toki kara jyuusann sai made_** : 'from birth to 13 year old'

**_Kobe_** : a port city in Japan next to Osaka (where I live)

**_ichinenn hann_ **: '1 year and a half'

**_oniisan_** : 'older brother'

**_vizuaru-kee_** : 'visual type' as in wears costume play, gothic, lolita, ect

**_Shinpai shinaide_** : 'Don't worry'

**_te to ashi_** : 'hand and feet'

**_me no ugoki_** : 'eye moment'

'**_Hana _**' : 'flower' a song really poetic song sung by Orange Range

'**_Sakudanbo_**' and '**_Daisuki dayo_**' : 'cherry' and 'love ya' two songs by Ootsuka Ai

**_ima_** : 'now'

**_kareshi_** : 'boyfriend'

**_Nani sore_**: 'What's that?'

**_Dakara, hannbun_** : 'Well, half'

**_osu_** : 'push'

**_Daijyoubu_** : 'Don't worry'

**_Kataomoi_** : 'crush'

**_Yappari_** : 'Actually'

Dear Diary,

From 4:00 (which was 30 min. after Kuki left for the mall) till 6:30 (Diner time), I was trying to make the perfect present for Kuki. I wanted to get her something special. Something one of a kind. Something she can have on all the time. Something that will remind her of me. So, to find Ideas, I naturally went to my computer. That's when I stumbled on the 30min delivery site. There I found they sell a silver jewelry making kit. So, after 30 min. It came, and I started to make my goddess her gift.

Too 'cliché'-y?

Yeah, I know, but still, it comes from my heart, and my feelings also come from my heart. I wanna stay true to her, and prove that as best as I can. I don't want her to think I'm a fake. By making this my self, I will represent my true feelings...

So, after the kit came, I noticed that I really didn't know what to make.

Idiot me.

So, I ended up surfing around the net, goin' to different kinds of jewelry sites. At the end I ended up settling with a necklace and a matching bracelet that has a tag on it.

Even after doing it for the past 30 min., I have only finished half the bracelet! I better work on it hard, after I'm done with this entry, and all.

Ok so dinner:

After seeing how much I haven't finished on Kuki's present I really didn't want to eat dinner. But I had to, if I wanted to find out what was going on! So 'bout 3 min. to half past six, I rode the elevator.

When it stopped on level B-5, the entryway swooshed opened, It reveled a piece of heaven, literally. The cafeteria had five walls to it. One was covered with fast food stand. There was Taco Bell, McDonold, KFC, Pizza Hut! The next wall was a buffet of more fancy foods, for example, you can get steak and some kind of appetizers with caviar on it! Another wall was a buffet as well, but looked more like a temple of sugar. I mean they had every kind of chocolate bar, every kind of gum,every kind of candy, every kind of cookie, etc.! The wall that the elevator was on was a of couches. It seemed that every table cam with a set of couches or something. The last and final wall was...

"A window?" I heard my self say. 'how can that be?' thinking to myself, walking to it, and peering out. 'Bu-ut I thought we where underground? And how can it be sunny? It's in the middle of the winter,and it's night!'

"Don't worry, it's only artificial sun and weather." I turned around. It was FF-86. "I saved you two a spot, so you better get some food."

About five minuets latter I was sitting in front of Fanny with two soft toccos, a medium rare steaks, slice of pepperoni pizza, caviar on some kind of fish (I've always wanted to try caviar!) and a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

Just when I was about to eat I saw my Kooks enter. When she was walking, I noticed she was about to walk on a puddle of some kind of soda, that's when suddenly I do the unexpected. I literally jump up from my seat, do about 5 continuous back flips toward her on the tables, land on my feet and try to catch her. But I wasn't the only one who had new found abilities.

When slipping on the puddle of soda, she land on her hand left hand, do a one handed cartwheel, and land in a splits. My jaws fall to the ground, and I stare at my goddess. After getting over my state of shock, I helped her up,and we walked over to the table.

"Ok, what the friggin heck just happened?" I was still in a state of semi-shock.

"Yeah! You never told us we can do stuff like that!" I love when she supports my thought.

"Well, I told you two I was goin' to explain about everything, and I would is you to sit down and eat while I explain."

"Um, can I get food first? I haven't had food since that ice-cream sundae..."

"Ok, KS-3, you can get food, but be back as fast as you can, ok?"

"OK!" she squealed and skipped off.

About a minute latter she was back, she sat next to me with her dinner. She got everything I got, times two. 'I wonder where she can put all that food away! She's so skinny.' I thought.

"Now, like you've seen a second a go, you two are gymnastic masters, and the thing is, when your contains think you've got to use the, you use them. Any ways, where to start...?"

"Start us off with what you where saying about 'we don't have that much time' thing." Kuki says.

"Weeeeeeeeell, I told you that Father is starting to rise up, and take over the brains to out fellow x-KND members? Well, how he does is, is that he makes his 'children' have parities at various times. In the music he puts in subliminal messages..." kuki cut her off.

"And that's how he's been controlling x-KND members? So, like I said, what's so 'we have no time!' thing?"

"As I was saying, we just found this out by monitoring them last week that tomorrow Father is also having a big Christmas eve party, and every x-KND members and more are invited. And 'cause of this, we needed to find a group that has gone to Father's mansion the most, which is your sector."

"Ok... so why did you get us after a week of finding this out,and why us?"

"Unfortunately, we put on trackers on people that where being decommissioned from after your sector was decommissioned, the thing is..." a invisible lump was stuck in her throat. There was simply something fishy going on . . . "Well, the thing is, the first three x-KND operatives that Father first took over was X-Numbuh 1, X-Numbuh 2, and X-Numbuh 5..."

**A/N: **So now you know why these two were chosen, kind of confusing, but if you don't get it what sooo ever, feel totally free to contact me! But like Isaid, Miryoku is a key charecter . . . also remember a author puts words in spesific places for a reason! All you people know is she's from Kobe, and a total _gosurori_ like me . . . but why did she sudenly move back to America after 13 years of living there? hehe, you'll just have to wait till the sequel! haha, ok, so answer in your reveiwz!

**Jamie**: I'm totally keepin it up! like it how it is still now?

**KellyClarkstonGirl**: oooo, thankz! your right! I'm on a roll! haha

**alien000**: aaaaw, thankz! still love it?

**Mazzi4**: don't worry Mazzi, I will update, and finish the fic soon (i hope), you don't have to order me to do it!

**Pechi**: Chottomate . . . uchi kore ITBS no maeni update shitano! that is sooo way back! god, I really haven't updated in a while, ne? haha, natsuyasumi dokka ikuno?

**Luna**: CATHY!teka suchinomo kawaiin dakedo! pweeez update urz! majide!

**Loopylea22**: there you go! I totally updated! Will update this, hopefully, before I leave for Hawaii (the 10th of june), then again, our apartment hopefully has internet acsess now, so I can update it then!

any ways, everyone totally thanks for the Reviews! I hope more reveiws will come! cause more revies, faster I update! Ok, so hope that chappie waz to you people's standards. Any ways, need to go, so latta!

YcN


End file.
